Welcome To Chaos
by book.fangirl22
Summary: You know the famous dragon slayers of Fiore. Or at least most of them. Well did you know that there could be traitors. People who instead of serving their guild and protecting people, they serve Zeref and protect darkness and chaos. Well did you know, that some of these traitors are in Fairy Tail? Would you be surprised if, I don't know, Natsu was one of them. Well. Good Luck then.


Normal Pov

Deep in the forest inside a great oak tree a tunnel led deep into the ground and connected with several others. It led to an underground world populated by many but known to very few.

It was under all of Fiore and many tunnels went to the upper world where people were to busy in their own worlds to notice the tiny signs that marked these tunnels. In this hidden world, sat the two masters in their conference room with the representatives from each guild they have, beware of the comrades in your guild. They could be the ones to cause your death.

They were discussing the information they have gathered while in the room. After hours of discussion they finally dispersed to return to their guilds before they got suspicious. The two masters remained and two identical wicked grins appeared on their faces along with the evil glint in their eyes.

Fairy Tail Pov

Two figures sat in the shadows, watching the wild guild drink and shout just because they grew bored in their underground guild. The entire guild was unaware that they were being watched by many spy's located in the building. Natsu was doing something Fairy Tail thought he would never do. Think, he was thinking and observing the people around him. He was one of the few who had noticed the new arrival of the two who was watching in the shadows.

 _'Well, if I pretend that I caught them then they'll trust me even more! Man this job is getting tire some.'_ The fire dragon slayer thought to himself. He suddenly stood and raced toward the shadowy corner the two sat in but stopped a few feet away.

"Hey! I know your there! I can smell ya! Come out!" He shouted at the corner. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy except for a few select members.

"Natsu-kun, no one is there. Did you just smell something from the outside?" Wendy sheepishly looked over at Natsu with her hands behind her back and Carla stood next to her with her hands crossed over chest.

"No! I swear I can smell them right now! Some one get them out of hiding! Stupid cowards! Come out and fight me!" He hated talking like that but it was a small price to pay in order to gain their trust. Gajeel walked up to Natsu and with a smirk and a small 'gihi' he used his shadow/iron dragon slaying magic to force them out with a small roar. Two cloaked figures emerged from the dark of the corner with out a scratch. One had a purple cloak while the other had a black cloak on, the one with the purple cloak was shorter than the other.

"Who are you? Explain your selves!" Erza stepped forward and requiped her sword into her hand.

 _"Hey! Miki! Patch me into their minds!"_ Natsu heard a faint click before two distinct voices were heard in my mind.

 _"Hey Natsu! What's up!?"_ Natsu heard a very cheerful voice fill his mind.

 _"What do you want?"_ He heard the emotionless voice echo in his mind.

"I suggest you answer the question." Gray got in to his ice make pose.

 _"Can you please pretend that you kidnapped me because I noticed you guys? This is so idiotic and boring. All they do is drink, fight, and eat."_

 _"I don't know why not. Tally? How 'bout you?"_

"Surrender now. Or suffer the consequences." Erza requiped into her Heavens Wheel armor.

 _"I guess so Mare. Would you do the honors."_

The figure in the black cloak raised her hand in an act of 'surrender' and Fairy Tail stopped their magic. Suddenly, the one in the black whipped her head up so you could only see one red eye.

"Just kidding." The figure spoke and snapped her fingers, making all Fairy Tail mages except for Natsu, freeze in their place. After that the black cloak drew out a can of paint and walked to a wall and drew a symbol. Natsu had to pretend he was stuck because the Fairy Tail mages could still see what was happening.

"Terrible sorry. But we need your lovely little dragon slayer for his amazing powers. Say, Wolf, should we just take all the dragon slayers here?" The purple cloak asked the black cloak.

"Why not, Panther? The more power the better. We may 'convince' these powerful mages to become one of us!" The one in the purple cloak walked over to Natsu and put her palm on his head.

"Get ready to faint." Tally told Natsu in his mind. There was a flash of purple light then Natsu's eyes rolled into his head and he fell into Tally's waiting arms. The mage's eyes widened, but they couldn't do anything about it.

Wendy, using healing magic, managed to somehow escape the paralytic spell. She ran towards Panther with intent to tackle the figure, but Wolf intercepted the attack, knocking Wendy out with a well placed hit to the head. Wendy collapsed into Wolf's arms, making the guild members angrier.

"Wolf! We need to go before the others get bored and kill someone we don't want them to kill. We don't need a bloodbath quite yet." Panther snapped, getting bored.

"Alright, Alright,, we can go now," Wolf sighed, "See ya weaklings!"

Panther sighed and strode out of the guild hall, weakening the paralytic spell, with Natsu still in their arms. Wolf laughed and followed their partner, leaving the guild hall as well and ending the spell.

Fairy Tail immediately ran outside, looking for the kidnappers, but no one was in sight. Gajeel, having the great nose he does, followed the scent with out Fairy Tail noticing, all but one certain spiky blonde who followed him. They arrived at a clearing deep in the forest when the sun was just beginning to set. They stepped into the clearing where the dragon slayers of wind and fire were propped up against two trees and the two cloaked figures were playing around with their magic and laughing.

"Hey. So you took the Salamander but not us." Gajeel announce their presence.

"Yeah. What gives Tally? Mare?" Laxus stood with his arms crossed over his chest. They turned when they heard footsteps coming their way. They nodded and the two large dragon slayers walked over to the cloaked figures and they knocked them out as well. Panther put Gajeel's arm around their shoulders while Wolf did the same with Laxus. Once they knew that the Fairy Tail mages were about to enter the clearing they started to play with them.

"Come on you two. Wake up." Panther shook Natsu's shoulder a bit.

"Yeah. Time to go to Heaven." Wolf was trying to wake up Wendy.

"Heaven! You mean you want to kill them! Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray ran out of the bushes and attacked the cloaked figures. They dodged, dragging the dragon slayers out of the way as well.

"No! You baka! Black Heaven! That's where we live! Now, goodbye you stupid neko's!" Wolf gave an exaggerated bow and they left in a poof of smoke.

"Wolf! You forgot me, and our gang of stolen dragon slayers!" Panther exclaimed quite annoyed. The black cloaked women reappeared and before anyone could react, put her left hand on Natsu's shoulder, who was bumping shoulders with Wendy, and her right hand on Panthers shoulder, who had a hand on both Gajeel and Laxus' shoulders, then they disappeared in an even larger cloud of smoke. The Fairy Tail mages finally snapped out of their shock over how playful and childish the two mages were. Erza slashed at a tree to let out her internal rage. The tree fell with a loud Thump. Gray put a hand on her shoulder and turned around to look at him with her narrowed eyes. Gray flinched back and took off his hand.

"Lets get back to the guild hall and figure out a plan. Maybe Cana can plan out some groups to go searching." Macao suggested to the restless members. They silently nodded and headed back to the guild hall.

Meanwhile~

In an underground place, the 'stolen' mages stood with the cloaked women. They lowered their hoods to reveal a black haired women and a short blond women.

"Welcome back to Black Heaven. Everyone missed you! Even Sting and Rouge are visiting!" Wolf, other wise known as Mare or Samantha Nightlily, Goddess of Mind Tricks and pulled back her hood to reveal blood red eyes as she smiled like she wasn't a professional at mental torture.

"Thank you Sammy-San, I'm glad I don't have to play a goody-two-shoes for now." Wendy transformed into a punker outfit. Complete with a black tattered dress with dragon scale design, metal chains, and leather boots, her hair now had red streaks and she was even paler.

"Yeah yeah, we all missed you, blah blah blah, welcome back, blah blah blah, hugs and kisses. Can we get to the matter at hand? You got paint on my new cloak!" Panther, other wise known as Tally or Samantha , Goddess of the Apocalypse, pulled back her hood to reveal her deep purple eyes that now shined with playfulness.

"Who wants to play Ghosts?!" Mare screamed at the top of her lungs. Sting and Rouge were there in a moment, screaming their approval with the rest of them. Well, except for Tally, who was pouting over her ruined cloak but cracked a smirk none the less. Wendy looked confused. Sure she had heard of the game but you weren't allowed to play until your powers fully developed, which they did while Wendy was away, so she never learned the rules.

"Um, Tally, Mare. I don't know how to play, considering you guys never allowed me too." Wendy looked annoyed at the true statement.

"That's alright. Ghosts is a game where one person is going around scaring the devil out of people." Mare started.

"If you get scared, you die and become a ghosts and help the ghost scare people." Tally continued.

"The only way to win is to capture the original ghost before getting scared." Gajeel continued.

"I call being the ghost!" Wolf's hand shot up as the others groaned. Whenever she played the ghost, Wolf always won. She's the goddess of of mind tricks! She somehow always knows everyone's fears! It's so un-fair!

"Come on!" Sting exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Let someone else be ghost. Please sweetie!" Rouge begged with huge puppy eyes. Somehow, he's the only one who can get away with calling her sweetie. Well, except for Panther of course.

"Oh, stop being such babies." Wolf dismissed with a flick of her hand, and promptly ignored her boyfriends puppy eyes. "Now. If I were you guys, I would..." She lowered her head and narrowed her eyes then said in a creepy whisper, "Run." And run they did. After a short glance between each other, they took off down the hall that lead out of the palace, out into the streets, and into the Dark Forest. All the while hearing Wolf's insane laughter chasing after them, echoing off the rock walls making it so loud that you could hear her laughter in the middle of The Fog.

* * *

 _Meanwhile~_

"Hey Levy! You got anything on the symbol!?" Gray hollered across the guild hall where Levy was burried behind a pile of books.

"Nothing! And I've checked runes, enchantments, guild symbols and even symbols used in the casting of spells! And I've come up empty handed! What about the foot search!?" Levy yelled while speeding through books with the help of her Gale-Force reading glasses.

"Nobodies found anything! It's like they never even existed and it was all just an illusion!" Warren was sitting at an empty table with his eyes screwed shut in concentration and two fingers pressed to his temples. Gray was there to help if he remebered anything, and that's what he was working on. Trying to recall any details that may help. He was intently staring at the floor with nothing on but a pair of boxers when he rembered something.

"Levy! Do you have anything on anything called 'Black Heaven'?" He shouted to Levy, remebering what two of the intruders who they had taken to calling unSub 1 and unSub 2 (Criminal Minds reference!).

"Yeah! There was an ancient tribe that believed that when Zeref was hiding, he went to this underground world that was larger than Fiore. There he recruited, trained and housed his followers. They believed that Zeref's and his followers purpose was to make sure that chaos remained in the world. They believed that you cannot have light with out dark, for the light would burn to bright to survive in." Levy read from a page in a book with Gray reading over her shoulder.

"That's it! Warren! Tell everyone to search underground! She said that she was taking them to Black Heaven, it must be real then. Tell them to take extreme caution! If these people were trained under Zeref himself then they're gonna be dangerous! I'm heading out! Tell me if anyone finds anything!" Gray then proceeded to run out of the guild and out to search for any entrances underground.

* * *

 _Down in Black Heaven~_

So far, Wolf has scared Wendy, Sting, Rouge, Gajeel and Laxus. Most of which were hilarious. Wendy thought she was about to get raped and passed out with her face as red as a tomato. Sting thought a giant Wolf (the mage) and Panther (mage) was going to 'punish' him for something he did wrong. Rouge thought he saw his girlfriend dead which is the one and only frightening Wolf. Gajeel though he saw a million Levy's talking at once. And Laxus thought that he was being seduced by a million GUYS! And each time ended in Wolf colapsing in laughter. She had still yet to scare Panther and Natsu. Fortunetly, they had decided to stick together instead of split up like the others had. They were walking towards the edge of the forest where the rock wall strethes around their home, when they run into Wolf. Wel, one of her illusions. It was more for Panther because she wanted to see Natsu run in fear. They saw... They saw...

CUTE LITTLE STUFFED ANIMALS COMING TO HUG AND CUDDLE THEM!

Panther was so disturbed that she hypervenilated and passed out. Natsu then saw the illusion disappear and heard Wolf's maniachly laughter. Natsu then took to running to the edge without Panther because he knew she lost the game and Natsu was determined to win. When he got to the edge, he traveled along it. Knowing that Wolf was waiting. Watching. For the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

 _With Fairy Tail~_

Gray had been hitting trees while walking through the forest when one gave a hollow response unlike the others. He found a crack in the tree and pryed it open with an ice make crow bar. He had found an underground tunnel.

"Yo! Warren! Tell the others I found a tunnel leading to what I think is Black Heaven." He spoke to Warren in his mind. Soon enough, Erza, Lucy, Happy, The Rajinshu, Pantherlily and Carla were all standing with Grat around the tree.

"Great job Gray. Master allowed us to go into the tunnels considering we are the closest to the stolen Fairy Tail mages. I will go first in case any danger awaits at the end of the tunnel." Erza then slid down before anyone else could object.

"Hey! She has no right to tell me what to do!" Evergreen then proceeded to jump down after Erza. Then Gray, Freed, Bixlow and his babies and last but not least Happy, Carla and Lily. The tunnel had many twists and tunrs and given that there was a giant man child with a helmet in the tunnel, he proceeded to yell 'WEEE!' all the way down the slide. When they came out the other end, they saw on the left, a pitch black forest, and on the right a wall with a gate and a sign which said 'Dragon Land' with a picture of a red and electric blue dragon on it.

"She-Demon! She-Demon! She's going to kill me!" They all turned toward the forest when they heard the familiar voice and saw none other than the 'idiot' himself, Natsu, running for dear life.

"Natsu!" Team Natsu shouted and ran over to hug him but he just kept running through the gate of Dragon Land.

"Papa! Help! Evil She-Devil is coming to get me! Ahhhh!" They could hear as he got farther and farther away.

"We have to follow him. Let's go! Natsu will lead us to the others." Erza commanded and ran through the gate with the rest of the rescue team following.

"Welcome to Black Heaven Fairy Tail mages! Well this is all Black Heaven but we call the central of all life, the capital city, Black Heaven as well. Let's make a game, if you can guess the two people who invaded your guild's names, then we will give them back to you. If not then we will kick you out of here and keep them for as long as we please. Now to all the resident civilians and mages who are not to compete or take part in this game, please remain in your homes and do not interfear. We have placed all dragon slayers in Dragon Land and if you find one then they are allowed to help you if they please but you cannot keep them until it is decided at the end of the game. Good luck and may you survive the many obstibles in your way." They heard from speakers all through out the city.

"Alright, since we do not know anything about this place, we must stick together." Erza turned toward the group then continued on in a walking pace.

Like she said, Let The Games Begin


End file.
